Heat Wave
by BlackTyrantValvatorez
Summary: A heat wave suddenly strikes Inaba when nobody expects it. With basketball practice cancelled because of people collapsing of heatstroke, Kou randomly heads to the Samegawa River and witnesses Chie kick a tree. They head to her place and the heat intensifies to the point tha Chie is fine with stripping in front of him. Kou x Chie lime, expanded version elsewhere.


**A/N: This is a one-shot that I came up with randomly. This is no lemon, but that's because of this site's policy and I never intended to make it one. When I feel like it, I'll post an expanded version of this story on Archive of our Own and the expanded version will be a lemon.  
><strong>

**By the way I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>The heat was utterly ridiculous that day. It was on an ordinary day early in July that a heat wave hit the rural town of Inaba. The weather people hadn't predicted that one would strike and very predictably, the citizens found themselves having to cool off through various means. The Junes department store had a large increase in demand for electrical fans and at such frequently ran out of stock only for new ones to arrive each day.<p>

The staff as Yasogami High quickly noticed the scorching heat and the air conditioning was overwhelmed only a few minutes after classes started the day after the heat wave hit. Even the total asshole known as Morokin was sweating bullets along with the students before the 10th of July came around. In particular anyone who had Physical Education would end up sweating like nobody's business if they had to exercise. For Kou Ichigo it wasn't so bad since the basketball team practiced inside the gym, but his friend Daisuke Nagase had it rough because the soccer team had their practice sessions outside.

On a ridiculously hot day in the later half of July, practice had to be cancelled when a few students collapsed from heatstroke during a morning P.E. class. Thankfully everyone and their parents were going out for summer vacation so that meant that only about thirty to forty people would be in town. Kou decided to go to the Samegawa Flood Plain so that he could have some alone time and think about his future. Once at the banks of the river, he was alone in thought until he heard something or someone kicking a tree. Turning to see who it was, Kou noticed that Chie Satonaka was kicking a large tree, no doubt to stay in shape.

Today was abnormally hot, but Kou had no intention of taking his tank top off, so he just fanned himself while watching Chie kick the tree for a good nine minutes. Why kick a tree unless you wanted to train your legs? Kou knew that it was easy to offend her and get a kick to the balls judging by some information obtained from Yosuke Hanamura. And while he did have a few bad jokes he only shared them with Daisuke, who genuinely thought that they were funny. In all honesty, Kou doesn't give a shit as to why Chie was kicking a tree.

After the nine minutes were up, Satonaka was done pounding it with her feet and used it as a springboard, landing on her feet gracefully. She noticed Kou and sighed from relief, wiping the sweat from her forehead and went towards him, kicking her shoes off in the process. They landed a short distance away into the grass. She stopped once she was at arm's length from Kou before she introduced herself. Kou also introduced himself and explained why he was here.

"Gee, it must suck for practice to have been cancelled because a few students collapsed from heatstroke." she remarked.

"Yeah, you're right." he replied.

"Huh, you're taking it seriosuly!? Don't you have a sense of humor?"

"I do, but in all honesty, my jokes are terrible. The only person I tell my jokes to is Daisuke and he actually thinks that they're funny."

"So why don't you tell me one of your jokes?"

"Well, for one, if I tell you one of my jokes, it won't be soccer balls that you'll be kicking. Two, Daisuke's the one who likes to make lewd comments about his team's manager. I have more important shit to worry about. And that is it as to why I don't feel like telling you one of my jokes. I asked Yosuke Hanamura and from what I got from him, it's easy to offend you."

"You're right about me getting offended easily, but your jokes can't be THAT bad, can they? I mean, the thing about me not kicking soccer balls if I heard one of your jokes was actually pretty clever. As for Yosuke, most of the stuff I hear from him is perverted in some way."

At that point the heat really began to set in as Chie said, "It's too freaking hot right now."

"This has to be weather-related otherwise you wouldn't be talking." Kou remarked.

"Heh, you're right about that."

They were silent for a few more minutes, at which point the sun got hotter and then Chie was unable to handle it anymore and she said, "Ugh, my parents took a trip to Mount Yasogami for the summer. Do you want to see my home?"

"Sure. My family decided to go on vacation as well, but I don't know where THEY went for the summer."

Chie got her shoes back on and along with Kou she left the flood plain. Once they were at Chie's house, the heat really got intense and Kou said, "I don't intend to take this top off anytime soon, but this heat is getting ridiculous!"

"You can say that again." Chie said as they entered Chie's room. Once inside her room, Chie had Kou sit in a chair that was facing away from her study desk before she began to stretch her legs a little bit. It only took a few seconds and when Chie was done she was facing away from Kou and bending forward to check her shoes, and either not knowing or somewhat knowing that she was showing Kou her light green panties. He brought his hand up to his face and covered it, aware that he was experiencing an erection just now and because he had no fucking idea why Chie was showing her panties to him.

Chie noticed his behavior and laughed before she commented on how it was easy to tease him before she abruptly began to unbutton her uniform blouse. Once she was done she took care of her neckarchief and then tossed her blouse off into a corner of the room. Kou then saw that she was wearing a black sports bra and that her breasts were thankfully small.

"Okay, I assume that you want me to take my top off as well, Satonaka-san?" Kou asked.

"Yep." she said in a rather flirty manner.

"Alright. However, we are not and I mean that WE ARE NOT going to act like a hentai pair. Then again, parents aren't around." Kou said as he took his tank top off and placed it on the chair. Chie then pulled her skirt off and once again Kou was seeing her panties. Kou decided to take his shorts off and with that the two of them were even, with Chie clad only in her panties and a sports bra and Kou wearing only his dark grey boxers.

Chie saw that his boxers had a bulge in them and playfully said, "Heh, that must have happened when you saw my panties when I bent forward."

"Yeah, you're right. Thankfully I'm no Yosuke, so we should keep this meeting a secret. Agreed?" Kou said.

"Agreed." Chie said before she sauntered towards him and pushed him back into the chair.

"Um, Chie, what are you do-ing!?" Kou said as he felt Chie sit in his lap and grind her ass against the bulge in his boxers for a few seconds. Once she stopped moving her butt cheeks against him she got off and offered to let him spend the night here.


End file.
